For oil and gas exploration and production, a network of wells, installations and other conduits may be established by connecting sections of metal pipe together. For example, a well installation may be completed, in part, by lowering multiple sections of metal pipe (i.e., a casing string) into a borehole, and cementing the casing string in place. In some well installations, multiple casing strings are employed (e.g., a concentric multi-string arrangement) to allow for different operations related to well completion, production, or enhanced oil recovery (EOR) options.
Corrosion of metal pipes is an ongoing issue. Efforts to mitigate corrosion include use of corrosion-resistant alloys, coatings, treatments, and corrosion transfer, among others. Also, efforts to improve corrosion monitoring are ongoing. For downhole casing strings, various types of corrosion monitoring tools are available. One type of corrosion detection tool uses electromagnetic (EM) fields to estimate pipe thickness or other corrosion indicators. As an example, an EM logging tool may collect EM log data, where the EM log data may be interpreted to correlate a level of flux leakage or EM induction with corrosion. When multiple casing strings are employed together, correctly managing corrosion detection EM logging tool operations and data interpretation may be complex.